The Fall of the Lightning Count
by Slim Gohan
Summary: Set after Endless Waltz. Told from Zechs POV. Kind of dark. review


Fall of the Lightning Count  
by Slim Gohan  
  
Disclaimer - I Don't Own Them  
  
Told from Zechs' POV set after Endless Waltz  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My Hands are too stained with blood. My life has become meaningless. I have became useless  
  
to everyone including myself. The thing that depresses me most is that no one will even care  
  
if I die. Here I am, the Lightning Count, son of the great pasifist King Peacecraft and I am   
  
completly shunned, and ignored. I've began drifting into my blood-stained past, back to the   
  
Eve Wars, OZ, Lake Victoria, and Treize. That name has haunted me ever since The White Fang.  
  
Oh well, back to my final story. It all went downhill after I left for the Terraforming Project  
  
with Noin. Yeah we got toghther before, during, and after the tripp, but we did the work. After  
  
we reported back to Preventer Headquarters, Lady Une told us that Duo and Hilde got married, but  
  
that wasn't the big news. Heero and Relena were engaged, and were getting married within the week.  
  
I was to give away the bride, since I'm her only remaining family. The next day, I didn't hear from   
  
Noin, and wouldn't for a while, so I was partnerless for the rest of my career as Preventer Wind.  
  
The Wedding was beautiful, but the best for my sister I guess. I gave her away to Heero. That would  
  
be the last thing I would do for her. The reception was nice, only I was ignored. Pagan, the Peacecraft  
  
butler talked to me for a little while. After I left, I heard the party really got good. They waited  
  
till after I left. Lucky Me, wait till the Lightning Count leaves then we can really have fun.   
  
I thought nothing of it until the time. (You'll know what I mean) I noticed something unusual, the  
  
Preventers were giving me little or no missions, which gave me a lot of free time. I used that time  
  
for simulations with my only friend throught out my final ordeal, Tallgeese III. Little did I know  
  
Lady Une, and the other Preventer Execs were thinking of a way to get rid of me that was legal.  
  
They wanted to give more missions to Wufei, Po, and Heero. Again I thought nothing of it, and remained  
  
strong. Here is where it gets worse. I saw Noin when I was at the suoermarket getting Pizzas. (I didn't  
  
have the chance to cook them though) We greeted each other, and I asked her why I haven't seen her  
  
recently. (I missed her ALOT) She said that she didn't wish to see me again. Also that I would complacate  
  
things between her, her husband, and child. I asked who the lucky (belive me when I say lucky) man was.  
  
She said it was Quatre Rubabra Winner. The news completely broke my heart. I got home to find a message  
  
to come down to Preventer Headquarters. I went only to find out that Une was letting me go. Tallgeese III  
  
was to be elemated. If I tried to stop them I was to be killed on sight. I left almost a broken man.  
  
Then I became a broken man. I found Heero and Relena's wedding guest list. I wasn't even going to be invited.  
  
That's the beginning of the end. I snapped. I felt betrayed, and shunned by everyone. I knew one friend  
  
that still cared. And he was waiting for me join him. This was the best time to do so. That night, I snuck into  
  
Preventer HQ, and headed to the hangar. There it was. Tallgeese III. I started for it when I ran  
  
into The "Perfect Solder". He wanted to shoot me, and I think he said I'm going to kill you. Before  
  
he could do anything I punched him in the gut. He doubled over, and I told him to take care of Relena before  
  
he fell out cold. I went to Tallgeese, and got in. I set in a simulation with Leos, and destroied  
  
with ease. Lady Une bleeped on, and asked me what the hell I was doing. She also noted that I wouls  
  
die now. Well here is the last connversation......  
  
"Zechs? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!? NOW WE HAVE TO KILL YOU!" " Don't bother, your at a disadvantage.  
  
Heero's out cold" "Wha..." "Please, bury me next to Treize." "Huh....ZECHS DON'T!" Too late. I entered  
  
the self-destruct code. During my last moments, I saw my misrible life flash before my eyes while I sat  
  
in Tallgeese's pilot chair. Then It exploded. The next thing I knew, I was engulfed by a white light.  
  
I walked around, looking at my surroundings. When I saw Treize there. We greeted, and he said this is where I would spend  
  
the rest of eteriny. It was a good idea but I had to see something first. I went back down to earth as  
  
as a ghost and saw all my "friends" standing over my grave. Relena and Noin were cring thier souls  
  
out. I looked at the rest of them, and they looked sad. I smirked. I looked over to the grave next to mine.  
  
It was Treize's. I smiled, and walked back into the afterlife.   
  
This was the fall of the Lightning Count. Know that he will be back   
when he is needed again.  
  
  
  



End file.
